


The Right Question

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Miscommunication, You have got to communicate people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Harvey is a mess. He thought things with Mike were going great.  He's told Mike he loves him, he even thinks he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.  So why is it suddenly over? Thank God Donna is there to help him figure it all out."What we have here...is a failure to communicate"





	

The office is quiet; not unexpected since the sun has just started its ascent over the horizon. Harvey is in early, too early. But he had to leave, he had no choice. He couldn't stay another moment. How could he? There was nothing left to say. He exits the elevator on the 52nd floor expecting to see no one. But luck just did not seem to be on his side. Turning the corner he sees Jessica coming his direction. Harvey doesn't want to think, doesn't want to feel and most definitely doesn't want to talk. He puts his head down, quickens his strides, attempting to send a discreet but forceful, “stay the fuck away from me” vibe. It works on most people, but Jessica may be a lot of things, but the one thing she isn't, is like most people.

 

“Harvey”, she starts, blocking his path. “You’re here early.”

 

“Yes,” he mumbles. “Lots to do.” He attempts to move past her, but she sidesteps once again blocking his movement.

 

“Something going on I need to know about?” she inquires carefully.

 

“No. Just busy.”

 

“Just busy, huh,” she repeats. “And where’s your shadow?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Don't play coy with me. For the last couple of years, where ever you have gone, Mike has been right behind you. And today, here you are in the office just after dawn, without him.”

 

“Jessica, not now.”

 

“Okay. I’m willing to let this go. You say nothing is wrong, and I am going to believe you. But…” she continues with a smile that's colder than the snow outside, “...if something from whatever this isn't is comes back to hurt me or the firm? It’s your ass.”

 

He stays silent. Not willing to engage and betray the calm demeanor he has put forth. With a quick nod, he carefully walks around, not stopping until he is safe behind his office door. He wants to get lost in work, needs to get caught up in something, but his mind won't let him. Without his permission, his mind drifts to Mike.

 

Mike came into his life like a storm. A fly by night decision made in a split second without rhyme or reason; Harvey expected nothing to come of it. But boy, was he wrong. What he didn't count on, was being surprised by the man child that spilled weed on his floor. Not only did he find a diamond in the rough, but over the years that diamond paid off in ways he never expected. Harvey got to enjoy the brilliance of Mike’s mind and hone it into a lethal legal weapon. But then something else happened. Not only did Harvey fall for the genius brain, but the man too. Over the next few years Mike found a way to peel back Harvey’s layers. Beyond the clothes, beyond his skin, even beyond the carefully erected walls his emotions hid behind. All Mike had to do was smile in that certain way, the way that made Harvey feel like he was both the sun and moon. That same smile greeted him last night when Harvey surprised him with dinner, marking the anniversary of their first night together. “As if I would ever forget,” he had told him.

 

That night, that very first time they crossed that line, it was by accident. Mike had left the firm with hopes of leading a different life; an honest life. Complete with a new job and a new girlfriend. Harvey had given him his blessing. What he hadn’t realized was that he would miss him; miss him in ways he initially didn't understand. It was during that time, he realized Mike meant something more to him. When he went to Mike’s office, it was with the intent to ask him to come back, to tell him how he felt. But things with Rachel had turned serious and so he kept his feelings to himself and let him go. Harvey couldn't stand being without Mike. They became adversaries that year, though Harvey never told Mike the real reason behind it. Jealousy fueled his anger, and stung his pride. But time has a way of putting things in perspective. By the time Mike was walking back into the firm, things with Rachel were changing.

 

If anyone were to ask what made him act on his feelings that night, he wouldn't be able to say. All he knows is that sometime during their hug after their celebratory dinner he found himself leaning in, aiming for Mike's lips, aching to feel, to taste the man in his arms. But higher brain function kicked in; stopping his momentum just before he could connect. Harvey started to back away; the words “I'm sorry” on the tip of his tongue. But Mike stopped them from coming out; pulling him back in and swallowing them with his lips, soft and warm against Harvey's own. Harvey couldn't stop the groan that came from his very soul when Mike parted his lips and let Harvey's tongue in. Mike tasted fresh and new, like spring after a long winter, and Harvey wanted to drown in Mike’s sun. That was their first kiss, on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant for all to see. It was awkward and messy, but more than anything else, it was perfect.

 

In the moments that followed, Harvey remembers tasting Mike over and over again in the back of a taxi as they drove to Harvey's condo, want wrapped in blinding desire. Once behind closed doors it was a rush to remove all the barriers that lay between them, not stopping until they were bound together, skin against skin. That night changed everything between them.

 

Donna’s voice interrupts Harvey’s thoughts.

 

“Are you going to answer that or are you going to continue staring into space?”

 

Harvey has no idea how much time has passed, but apparently he has been in his office a couple of hours. Bright sun is filtering through the windows. He looks up to see Donna staring at him. She motions her head towards the phone buzzing on his desk. He sees that it's Mike calling. In fact, according to the screen he has missed several calls, not to mention a few texts, from him. He quickly swipes _ignore_.

 

“Not important. Donna, I need you to set up some things for me today. Get me time with Doyle, Clark and Sheffield. If anyone from Pierce calls, send them to Louis; I'll brief him on my way out.”

 

“Will do. And what should I tell Mike when he calls?”

 

Harvey doesn't flinch, well not much. Of course Donna probably sees it. “Tell him, I'm out, and I'll call him later.”

 

“Uh huh. So I shouldn't tell him you're avoiding him?”

 

Harvey glares at her.

 

“Okay, then.”

 

Harvey grabs his jacket and walks towards the door. “Call Ray. Tell him I'll be ready in 30. Text me the meet times. I'm going to find Louis.”

 

“You can't avoid him forever,” she mumbles as he walks by.

 

*****

 

Sitting in the back of the car, Harvey can't stop his mind from wandering back to Mike once again. Mike makes him feel exposed and vulnerable in a way he has never experienced; it unnerves him and at the same time, fills him with happiness. _How does that make any sense_ , he often wonders. Their relationship often feels like a whirlwind. By day, they are co-workers and professionals - deciding to keep their relationship hidden (Donna notwithstanding). But at night, when they fall into Harvey’s bed, they are anything and everything else. Harvey closes his eyes as he remembers last night. The scent of Mike on his tongue, the feel of Mike's blunt nails across his skin, the sound of his own moans as Mike undid him slowly while calling out his name until Harvey could do nothing else but surrender in bliss. Harvey shivers involuntarily, feeling a familiar ache that tells him there are bruises on his hips. But that was before; before the conversation this morning that changed everything. The one that made him leave his condo at first light this morning, knowing when he returns, Mike won't be there.

 

The thought makes Harvey's heart clench. _This. This feeling right here is why he never gets seriously involved with someone_ , he reminds his heart. He promises himself he will never fall like this again. Harvey would rather live alone for the rest of his life than feel like this again. Not that he could. Mike is it for him. He knew it that first night, just as he knows it now. But it doesn't matter. Whatever Mike and him had, it's over; gone in the span of seconds.

 

Ray pulls up to the first stop and Harvey puts on his game face. For the next four hours, it becomes rote. Walk in, be bold, kick ass, ring up the billables, walk out. Wash, rinse, repeat. No time to think, no time to remember. A quick text has Harvey stopping in his tracks.

 

“Doyle on this side of town. Wants to meet at PSL - 1 hour.”

 

Harvey walks back into his office after stopping for a dog and a cup of coffee exactly one hour later. The sun is just starting to set and some are starting to head home for the day. He sees Donna sitting at his desk.

 

“Doyle’s not here yet?” he asks, hanging up his jacket.  

 

“He's not coming.”

 

Harvey stops in his tracks. “What do you mean he isn't coming?”

 

She cocks her head to the side, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“He's not coming.”

“Why isn't Doyle coming Donna?” Harvey asks, already dreading the answer.

 

“Because I told him you got hung up in court and would reschedule,” she answers easily.

 

“Donna…,” he starts.

 

“Look, Harvey, I may not know what happened between you two, but I know something did. You can't run and hide from this.”

 

“Goddammit, Donna, this is none of your business.”

 

“Bullshit! How long have I known you?”

 

Harvey doesn't answer.

 

“Long enough to know when to keep quiet and when to get involved. I see you, Harvey. I know that whatever did happen wasn't good. You walk in here like nothing has changed when it's so obvious something did. You may think you're safe behind your mask, but I'm your mirror - and I see you; all of you.  So right here, right now you're going to tell me what happened and then we're going to figure it out together.”

 

Harvey grabs a tumbler and pours himself a drink.

 

“There is nothing to figure out.” He takes a healthy swallow. “It's over.”

 

“What do you mean, it's over? Just what the hell happened?”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

Donna pours herself a glass. “Harvey, I can't fix it unless you tell me.”

 

“You can't fix this.”

 

“Are you doubting the great Donna?” she muses.

 

“It's not that simple,” Harvey seethes, wishing she would just leave him alone.

 

“Just tell me…”

 

Harvey stays silent, but inside he knows she will just weasel it out of him. With a sigh, he crumbles.

 

“He said no.”

 

“What? What do you mean he said no. What did he say no to... _oh_.”

 

“Yeah.. oh,” he murmurs, before draining his glass.

 

Harvey pours another two fingers and goes to stand in front of the window. He doesn't want to look at her. Doesn’t want to see the pity he believes he will see in her eyes. He hears the tinkle of ice as she shakes her glass.

 

“Ok…,” she starts. “So what exactly was said?”

 

Harvey closes his eyes. He doesn't want to do this. He's not ready to rehash his morning conversation; he’s still not ready for it to be real.

 

“I asked, he said no and that's that.”

 

“Maybe you didn't hear me. I said exactly.”

 

If it was anyone else, he would tell them to fuck off and walk out. He's close to doing it still. But it's Donna. And if there is anyone out there who has earned his sorry ass friendship and respect, it's her. He turns and catches her eyes. He doesn't see pity, or anything else that would cause him to pause and he releases the breath he doesn't realize he has been holding.

 

“It was late or really early by some respects.”

 

Harvey closes his eyes and sees it happen.

 

_Mike warm in his arms. The both of them sleepy and sated from their lovemaking. Harvey knew Mike was the one. Knew one day in the real near future he was going to ask the one question he never in all his wildest dreams imagined asking anyone. He was planning on finding the perfect ring, the perfect location and time, but you know what they say about the best laid plans. And somehow in the wee hours of the morning the words came pouring out before he could stop himself. Harvey remembers how he looked in Mike's sleepy blue eyes and told him he wanted to wake up like this every morning._

_Then Mike smiled softly and let out a little chuckle. “Don't you think we should talk about that first?”_

_“Sure Mike, whatever you want.” He heard his mouth say._

 

Harvey commends himself for at least waiting until Mike fell back asleep before he got up and left him in the predawn hour.

 

“That's it.”

 

“That's it?” she repeats. “That's exactly what you said?”

 

“Yes, Donna. I asked and he said no,” turning back to look out the window.

 

“Harvey. First off you didn't **_ask_** anything. You could have been suggesting for him to move in with you, for all I know. And if my ears deceive me, nowhere in all of that did I hear the word no.”

 

“It was implied. And you need your ears checked because he most definitely said no.”

 

“That's because you didn't ask the right question,” another voice interrupts.

 

Harvey instantly recognizes it as Mike’s.

 

“Because if you had asked the right question - I am absolutely positive you would've gotten a different answer.”

 

Harvey turns to see Mike striding into his office. For one brief moment, he allows himself to feel the warmth of love that blooms in his chest, but it is quickly replaced by pain; pain he disguises in anger.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, his words clipped, distant.

 

“You wouldn't answer my texts or my calls,” Mike answers calmly. “So I called Donna.”

 

Harvey turns to glare at his friend who doesn't even bother to look guilty. “I’ll just leave you two to it then,” she says sweetly, as she makes her way out of the office.

 

“Mike, I think you made it pretty clear where you stood this morning.”

 

“And I don't think you made yourself clear at all,” Mike answers, walking towards Harvey.

 

“When I woke up this morning to find the other half of the bed cold and empty - no note on your pillow, no kiss goodbye, I replayed everything that happened. And I do mean everything, Mr. Specter. It was only when I got to our morning conversation, did I realize that maybe I missed something.”

 

Mike was now standing mere inches away. His hand reaching for Harvey’s face. Harvey instinctively closes his eyes, and leans into the tender touch.

 

“Why don't you try asking the right question, Harvey?” He breathes.

 

Harvey doesn't know what to do. The man he loves is standing in front of him, practically begging him to say the words he tried unsuccessfully to say not twelve hours ago. He doesn't know if he can do it again. What if he is wrong - again; what if Mike says no? Mike doesn't move away; instead he waits patiently, a soft smile on his lips, his thumb slowly stroking his cheek. Harvey catches Mike’s eyes, sparkling like blue diamonds, full of love. And damn if that isn't the last straw. Words, once again, come unbidden tumbling from Harvey's lips.

 

“I’m a fearless man, but I’m scared to death of you,” Harvey whispers. Mike’s smile grows into a grin as Harvey continues.

 

“Dear Lord, don't let me fuck up. I love you, Mike. Will you marry me?”

 

“I didn't quite copy that, say again please?”

 

“Smart ass. Is there a movie quote you don't know?” Harvey sighs nervously.

 

“I could answer that, but right now I think I want to answer your first question.” Mike wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck. “I love you, too. And yes, Harvey. Yes, I will definitely marry you,” Mike answers before leaning into Harvey and kissing him.

 

“I guess that was the right question,” Donna states over the intercom.

 

They break apart long enough to turn and see her standing at her desk, theatrically dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

 

“Oh, that was definitely the right question,” Mike smiles.

 

“You bet your ass it was,” Harvey laughs, pulling Mike back in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for reading. Just a little fluff to get us through the holidays. Who doesn't like a happy ending?  
> You can find me @sairyn-noc on tumblr- stop by and say hi.
> 
> Thanks to Novemberhush for the support and for reading it over and over again.. I couldn't do this without you. You're my rock girl- I hope you know that!!!
> 
> Also,Thanks to Sal-si-Puedes for the beta- right on time, my friend!


End file.
